fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Millicent and Gregor
Millicent Bulstrode and Gregor Donavan are fellow Slytherins of Remilda Strauss and supporting characters in the Harry Potter series. Backgrounds ' Millicent' Millicent Melody Bulstrode was born January 8, 1979 into a pure blood family. She was sorted into Slytherin house her first year at Hogwarts and dormed with Remilda Strauss who would become her best friend in the following years. She has no link to Death Eaters or the Dark Lord though she is shown favoratism during her 7th year for her sortment into Slytherin House. She never distances herself from Remilda despite her involvement in many evil occurences. Gregor ''' Gregor Aaron Donavan was born September 9, 1980 to muggle parents, not realizing his magical ability until age six when he set his cousins wardrobe on fire by accident. His family is from Ireland and so he suffers from home sickness early on in the series. He is sorted into Slytherin and meets Remilda and Millicent in potions class after Millicent uses a spell to knock his ink bottle over. They are a type of trio from that day forward. Gregor obviously has no connection to the Dark Lord and risks a great amount of danger to return to Hogwarts his 7th year and protect his female friends. Remilda believes he was frequently tortured for his Mudblood status. Relationship From the start, Millicent and Gregor have a love hate relationship, constantly arguing over who is better suited to be Remilda's friend. Gregor enjoys to rile Millicent up by calling her 'Milli' and making fun of her long standing crush on fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini. Remilda is often seen breaking up petty arguments between the two up until the middle of their fourth year. Despite this, the two are shown to be very loving and loyal friends at other times and share many inside jokes. Gregor opens his home to both Millicent and Remilda during the Wizard World Cup. As the Yule Ball approaches, Gregor confesses an interest in Millicent to Remilda. He plans on asking her to theball but is beaten by Blaise Zabini. He ends up taking Remilda instead, though by the end of the night he retires early leaving her in the company of Draco Malfoy. From that night on Blaise and Millicent are in a steady relationship and Gregor is forced to put up them and pretend as if he has no feelings for Millicent. In their sixth year, Gregor finally confesses his feelings for Millicent after they get into an argument over his harsh opinions of Blaise. He admits to having been in love with her for some time and asks that she choose him over Blaise. After a short time of contemplation, Millicent decides that she cannot do this and tearfully apologizes, resting her head in Gregor's lap as she admits she loves him but loves Blaise as well. After this incident their relationship is awkward and their bickering all but vanishes much to Remilda's dismay. This is the same year it is revealed that Gregor's boggart is an image of Millicent marrying Blaise. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Millicent and Gregor remain to help evacuate younger students and to fight off Death Eaters. Remilda is separated from them for a time and when she finds Millicent again she is sobbing over Gregor's body after he had died dueling Fenrir Greyback. Remilda, distraught manages to get Millicent out of the castle with the help of Blaise and kills Fenrir Greyback. 19 Years Later In the epilogue of the story, it is revealed Millicent marries Blaise Zabini and they have a daughter whom they name Donavan after Gregor. Remilda and Draco are their daughter's god parents and she is going into her first year of Hogwarts beside her 'cousins' Scorpius and Lucius. Facts '''Millicent * *: Patronus: Mocking Bird * *: Animagus form: unknown * *: Boggart: angry goose * *: Wand: 11 2/3 in., Cherry, Unicorn hair Gregor *Patronus: Grey wolf *Animagus form:unknown *Boggart: Millicent marrying Blaise *Wand: 12 in., Holly, dragon heartstring